


Stasis

by theycallmewatson



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmewatson/pseuds/theycallmewatson
Summary: “Hold still that fiery spit of hope. You have the spirit of a true Jedi.”Reylo Empress/Emperor AU in which Ben Solo still has no chill and needs lessons on personal space and the right way to dominate a galaxy (but not a girl).





	Stasis

_ “Hold still that fiery spit of hope. You have the spirit of a true Jedi.” _

The room was glowing. Not from some mystical force horseshit, but from the embers burning from the strike of their lightsabers. For the first time, the force had calmed inside of both of them. One once angry and vicious, now calm and collected. The other, once too eager and imprudent; finally pausing for a moment to think.  Standing back to back, they could feel each other’s labored breathing. 

He was the first to turn around, stepping back to access the damage he had done and the girl he knew would be the key to his own plan for the galaxy.  She was strong, much stronger than she was in the forest. Incredibly beautiful, as battered as she was. Snoke had said he forged the connection between them himself, but even after severing him in half, the connection had remained. He’d never felt such an incredible pull to anybody, or anything in his life. 

Rey stepped back, feeling his eyes burning into her skull.  Was this what she was expecting when she’d come to see him, when she took that leap? Master Luke had tried to stop her. Any Resistance member would’ve kept her from coming, but the pull she felt towards this man was incredible. Nothing could’ve prevented this; without this she would’ve never known this feeling of calm and serenity.  

Their eyes met, and he could see just how unsure she was to speak first. Kylo however, was completely confident in what he was about to offer. 

“It’s time to let things die.” he muttered, repeating himself louder. “Snoke, Skywalker, the Sith, the Jedi...let it all burn. Like this room. What we’ve just done could be the birth of a new order in the galaxy, right from the ashes. Don’t you feel this too?” Kylo stepped closer to her, offering his hand out to her.

“No….no. Ben, don’t go this way. I came here..thinking you’d be different.” Rey said, stepping back further.  

“No! You’re still holding on….! I know the truth about your parents, and so do you. You always have. You know they’re dead in a beggar’s grave, and they were kind enough to sell you off for some money before gambling it all away. Don’t you feel this? This connection. It makes me feel stronger than ever.” Kylo pulled his hand back. He had never been one for begging, but he would beg for her. 

“I’m..nothing. I know. But nothing can turn into something.” Rey choked out, tears welling in her eyes. 

“You’re nothing, but not to me. You’re meant for this. Join me.’ He held his hand out for her, this time more forcefully. 

The tears began to run down her cheeks, thinking of what her friends and newfound “family” would do if she took his hand. Would they resist? Would they trust her? Was he even being honest? Or would he kill her faster than he’d killed his own father? If she didn’t...what would be left of the rebels? He’d surely return to his path of destruction. Rey was one of the tokens to the new galaxy, one which there would never have to be another rebellion. And so was he. 

Anxiously, she reached out. Rey ever-so-slowly placed her fingers in his, the shock of their connection overwhelming. Kylo’s hand suddenly held her’s tight, pulling Rey to his chest. She could hear his heart pounding, the sound strangely comforting.  

 

“The new order begins today.”

-1 Year Later- 

“You’re crazy. Fucking. Crazy. There’s no such thing as balance! Not when you let people get away with hurting innocent people. I thought you had your head on your shoulders more than anyone on the fleet.  Instead you’re still playing house with a self-entitled Emperor.” Finn never did accept what Rey had done, even if she had saved him from certain termination upon his return to what was now her ship too. 

“I’ve done nothing but give you a good home, a good job, and another chance at life. Even Leia agrees with what I’ve done. I don’t let armies of clones wreck havoc across the galaxy. You could’ve commanded what little armies we have left for minor uprisings. Ben..he’s changed. You just refuse to see it.” Rey stood up from behind her desk, a cozy room with glass panels surrounding them, giving her the views she’d always dreamed of as a little scavenger. 

“Minor uprisings? Shouldn’t you be listening to  _ why  _ those people are uprising?” Finn brooded, crossing his arms. 

“I am listening, listening and sending help too.  What was once a death wish for anyone in the First Order can be said and done in the New Empire. There cannot just be one side to the force. Perhaps you’ve been blinded by the overwhelming light you think is balance.” Rey swept past him, excusing herself out of her study. She’d been having the same argument with Finn every time she tried to talk to him. He did take her second offer, to be an advisor within the Storm Trooper program, but it was nothing compared to the power he could’ve also had in the New Empire. 

Rey found herself in their bedroom, picking through the force to find Ben, wherever he may be at the moment. Privacy in terms of communicating through the Force had been harder to find with both Skywalker twins now aboard, but she could always find him through their own special connection. “Ben...I still can’t reach him. I’ve failed again. I need you.” she called out to him. 

Kylo looked up from his work, the end of a strategy meeting for the advancements in a nearby colony.  “A few minutes, dear. I’ll be there.” He ran his gloved hands through his hair, now obviously in a rush to leave. As things wrapped up, Kylo quietly excused himself and headed to their space without haste in his stride. 

Without words, quickly embraced her as the door closed behind them . Rey placed her hands on his chest, giving them some space. “It’s not the end of the world. I’ll get through to him, somehow.” She shook her head. “I did the right thing. There wasn’t any better alternative, I doubt he would have thought of one.” 

Rey sat on the edge of the bed, Kylo sitting beside her, squeezing her hand.  “He’ll come around. You just have to keep trying.” he sighed, his fingers grazing across her cheek, brushing away the tears that had begun to form in the corners of her eyes.  “I believe in you.” 

As Rey was about to speak, a sudden, forcefull knock pounded on the door. Without waiting, Hux let himself in. 

“Emperor and Empress Solo, you’re needed in the Bridge. Immediately.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what's up gamers im actually going to finish this fic but also stay tuned bc i also have too many high school AU ideas on top of something more serious sdfghjkl;'


End file.
